Skorr
center|800px center|800px = = Markant. Wenn das auffallende Gesicht mit seinen stolz anmutenden Zügen eines ist, dann das: Markant. Ein Sinnbild der virilen Eitelkeit, gemeißelt von den fähigen Händen der Natur, und verewigt in bronzener, mit der Sonne liebäugelnder Haut. Eingefasst in einen Rahmen aus dichtem, gebundenem Haar von der Farbe flüssigen Pechs. Dunkle, ebenhölzerne Augen spiegeln den erwähnten Stolz nahezu hochmütig wieder und thronen lauernd über einem sichtlich penibel gepflegten Bart. Jener Bart formt sich nicht unähnlich eines auf dem Kopf stehenden Dreizacks um die Oberlippe, beide Mundwinkel und letztlich auch das Kinn. Das mittlere Alter und damit einher eine gewisse Erfahrenheit, möglicherweise sogar Fähigkeit, mag hingegen ein offenes Geheimnis sein, das vom strengen Antlitz freimütig preisgegeben und doch zu allem Überfluss an Verwirrung gelegentlich Lügen gestraft wird. Immer dann, wenn die Mimik und auch das Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen den jugendlichen Spitzbuben verraten, der seinem Gemüt innewohnt. Obgleich die Körpergröße kaum den Durchschnitt übersteigt, beweist seine Statur umso deutlicher, dass es sich nicht um ein beliebiges, austauschbares Mannsbild handelt, das den allzu neugierigen Blick mit weiteren Paradoxen zu belohnen weiß. Denn obwohl die Eitelkeit ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben steht, beißt sie sich doch mit den zahlreichen, unterschiedlichen Narben seiner Profession, die unter Stoffen und Rüstungen seine gebräunte Haut bekleiden. Sie spicken die definierten, kraftvollen Muskelpartien und sichtbar hervortretenden Venen eines Athleten. Entgegen des sonst so eitlen Erscheinungsbildes des Mannes, wirkt sein zweites Ich, sein fleisch- und fellgewordener Instinkt, die Kanalisierung und die Essenz seiner Profession - der Jagd - konträr dazu wie das Ebenbild von freigelegtem Zorn. Kein Eitel und keine Hemmung mehr vermag ihn so noch zögern zu lassen. Ein dunkles, ja nahezu schwarzes Fell bedeckt seinen in Worgenform drahtigen, umso muskulöseren Leib. Doch zeigt sich hier ein stattliches Muster aus Bahnen, die von Krallen, Bissen und Schnitten stammen könnten. Das Narbenkleid, das seinen menschlichen Leib prägt, ist auch in helleren Fell- und Hautpartien auf der Haut zu erkennen, die den animalischen Körper spannt. Lange Krallen und spitze, prächtige Reißzähne zeugen von der tosenden Seele, die das Blut des Jägers dann erst so richtig kochen lässt. Die Absicht bestärkend, die in seinem Inneren tobt, die dann sein Denken und Handeln lenkt. Untermauert wird dieser Anblick, von so wenigen gesehen, dass all dieser Spuk um den Mann meist kaum mehr als Gerüchte sind, von roten, animalischen Augen. = = [& Skorr.png|right|250px|thumb|Avaliar & Skorr Urheber: [https://www.deviantart.com/lady-fortunes/art/C-Avaliar-774905383 "Lady Fortunes" ]] * "Der schläft mit der Waffe über dem Kissen." * "Skorr brachte seinem Vater das Rasieren bei." * "Er hat Angst im Dunkeln." * "Der war damals bei den Defias! Aber sagt's keinem weiter!" * "Er diente mehrfach mit vollster Zufriedenheit und Hingabe dem Militär des Königreichs." * "Dieser Lump hat mit seinen Jungs damals meinen ganzen Hof auf den Kopf gestellt!" * "Niemand weiß, woher er wirklich kommt. Lordaeron. Vielleicht auch Gilneas. Manche behaupten sogar, dass er im Dämmerwald von einem Mann, einer Bärin und einer Schlange gezeugt wurde. Fragt nicht. Ich will es mir nicht vorstellen." * "Hatte mal Differenzen mit einem Orcdorf, bis es zur Verbannung kam. Mittlerweile sollen sich die Orcs in ihrer neuen Heimat akklimatisiert haben." * "Skorr wurde letztens von zwei Stadtwachen durchsucht. Die Jungs sind mit einer Verwarnung davon gekommen." * "Der Kerl is' ständig von irgend'ner Frau umgeben. Früher waren's Schwarzhaarige, jetz' so 'ne Rothaarige. Also ein waschechter Frau'nheld." * "In Beutebucht lassen sich sehr alte Steckbriefe von Skorr finden. Er wird dort gesucht!" * "Das Monster schaut nachts unter das Bett, ob Skorr drunter liegt." * Nach Belieben erweiterbar. * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Elizabeth Strifent: "Man sagt, der Jäger sei nichts ohne die Beute. So sehr das stimmen mag, gibt es dennoch Ausnahmen. Dieser Jäger definiert sich nicht über die Beute, sondern über die Jagd allein, was bereits bemerkenswert genug ist. Nicht die Waffe, nicht das Mundwerk oder der ihn begleitende Wolf, sondern schlicht die Existenz des Jägers ist die Definition Skorrs." * 18px Iefan Ryder: "Skorr… ein Gilneer wie man ihn sich vorstellt. Eiserner Wille, gestählter Körper, ein Wildes und doch edles Gemüt. Er schimpft sich nicht „Worgen“, rennt pelzig umher und zeigt so was für eine Stärke, was für Eigenschaften in ihm lauern. Er bleibt ein Mensch, Herr seiner Sinne. Ein eifriger Jäger, ein liebevoller Mann und höchstwahrscheinlich ein gerechter Vater… ein wahrer Sohn Gilneas'." * 18px Ameley Flüsterpfeil: "Skorr...", schnaubt verächtlich. "Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte ich ihm liebend gern eine Kugel zwischen die Augen gedrückt, nur dann entwickelte mein besseres Drittel eine mir unbegreifliche Art der Zuneigung zu ihm. Man lebt vermutlich in einvernehmlicher Duldung dadurch, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden." - was genau noch wird, verbleibt in Eigeninterpretation. * 18px Avaliar V. Berro: "Umgeben von Hektik, Gefahr und Bedrohung ein Ruhepol, der sich durch kaum etwas aus der Fassung bringen lässt. Zumindest augenscheinlich. Unter der Oberfläche schlummern zahllose Facetten, die dem flüchtigen Blick zu leicht entwischen, und jede Einzelne davon unbezahlbar. Besonders die geisteskranken. Besonders die, die mir vorbehalten bleiben." * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Red: "Kein Großsprecher. Kein Junge. Sondern ein richtiger Mann, dem man zuhören sollte, wenn er denn mal den Mund aufmacht. Wenn du das nicht machen willst, kannst du schnell auf die Fresse fliegen." * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Ticks: "Skorr ist mit...Schlichtheit gesegnet - in vielen Belangen. Und dickköpfig kann er sei- Etwas positives? Achso! Wenn du herausfinden willst, wo der Rekord für Schläge auf's Fressbrett in der Minute liegt, beleidige doch mal seine Frau." * Nach Belieben erweiterbar. = = * 18px Avaliar Vivienne Berro - "Aus passiver Bekanntschaft wurde Abneigung. Aus Abneigung entstieg etwas, was ich nie für möglich gehalten habe. Gleichtakt schlagendes Wolfsherz." * 18px Meryl Evelyn Berro - "Papa is' für Dich da. Immer." * 18px Ivy-Jane Berro - "Kommt ganz nach mir." * Datei:IconSmall_SavageWolf.gif Skorn - "Fleischgewordene Treue und Loyalität. Du bist mir mehr wert als unzählige Menschenleben, Freund." * 18px Atherlon - "Andersweltliche fast-Kumpelhaftigkeit." * 18px Esmelia Morello - "Gelegentliche Offenbarung meiner blinden Augen. Danke." * 18px Finnya Ashton - "Das wohlgesonnene Übel. Streng, effizient und eine loyale Seele." * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Red - "Traute Effizienz mit einem Schwung Dämmerwald im Herzen." * 18px Tenaar - "Andersweltliche Vertrautheit." * 18px Aelyrra Lemm - "Naturgegebenes Potenzial. Verschwende es nicht. Wäre schade drum." * 18px Ameley Flüsterpfeil - "Es gibt einen Grund, warum meine Frau Dir vertraut. Ich beginne auch damit." * 18px Ardeo - "Euch, Verteidigerin, und der Einigkeit verdanke ich nahezu alles, was ich jetzt habe und was mir geblieben ist." * 18px Artjom Flüsterpfeil - "Langsam entwickel ich Symphatie für dieses Schlitzohr." * 18px Charlotte Donovan - "Loyale Kompetenz, die noch einen weiten Weg vor sich hat." * 18px Dreyko Levais Falk - "Der falsche Mann am richtigen Ort. Gerissener Ganove." * Datei:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Elizabeth Strifent - Die Kehrseite einer glänzenden Medaille mit eingraviertem Mittelfinger. * 18px Fieth Ashborough - Symphatische Kompetenz. "Hauptmann Kumpel." * 18px Iefan Ryder - Heckenbruder. "Der Mann für's Grobe." * 18px Jane von Rosenfurth - "Unscheinbare Rose. Noch etwas befremdlich, aber doch ein Umgang geworden, den ich nicht missen möchte." * 18px Kravar Hawkin & 18px Breña Haddock - Druiden des Vertrauens. "Zwei wie Nacht und Tag." * 18px Maelie Callaghan - "Zeit den Schmutz der Unfähigkeit von den möglichen, zahllosen Facetten zu entfernen." * 18px Mckenna O'Leary - "Durch die Hölle und zurück? Jederzeit wieder." * 18px Melrim Dampfhammer - "Eine Richtung. Ein Gefühl. - Aus Fleisch und Blut. - Ein Kollektiv." * 18px Miaka - "Die strenge Seite, die euer Volk aufzeigen kann." * 18px ' Otis G. Pugh' - Uriger Wildhüter, wie er im Buche steht. * 18px Saevire Erethil - Wandelndes Rätsel. "Gelegentliche Freundschaft, ob du willst oder nicht." * 18px Serome - "Versteht ihr Handwerk. Hast was gut bei mir." * 18px Shanelle Ashford - "Echt ganz freundlich. Aber wehe, Du kommst mir nochmal mit Lampen und Laternen an!" * 18px Valtharis Renouard - "Freundlicher Haudrauf." * 18px Venala - "Erfrischender Kontakt und heimliche Lieferantin." * 18px Zacharias Valentine - "Schütze. Erinnert mich an mein früheres Ich - nur lernresistent." * Haus von Wolfenberg - Weder vergessen, noch vergeben. * Alle in einen Sack stecken und blind draufknüppeln - immer den Richtigen treffen: Aireen, Auley, Sonaria, Kertor Lockwood Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Worgen (Spieler) Kategorie:Jäger (Spieler)